moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Shred-4
The Shred-4 is a light machine gun introduced in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. It was added to Modern Combat 5: Blackout in the Spring Update. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation 16,000 | users = KPR Alliance | icon = }} Campaign The Shred-4 is rare in the campaign, and can only be seen in the mission Chase with no attachments, in Chaos Factory with a red dot sight, and in Martyrdom with no attachments. Multiplayer Unlocked at rank 22, the Shred-4 has low accuracy, medium damage, high recoil and a slow reload time. The somewhat constricting sights are made worse by the fact that the gun rapidly moves off target as it is fired, so optics tend to be a popular choice. Also, a Flash Hider is an important accessory as its large muzzle flash will inhibit a player's vision while shooting at an enemy. The high recoil makes a Grip a useful attachment. The Extended magazine attachment is a fairly useless attachment for the Shred-4, as the 100 round box magazine the gun uses is already quite large. FMJ rounds can help use less rounds if this is a concern. Athlete Elite is a useful Skill to use with the Shred-4, as the weapon's low mobility can be annoying to some players. When not using attachments, the best way to use the Shred is without aiming down the sights. It is best suited for close range engagements because of the high recoil and extreme rate of fire. When using FMJ and getting up close and personal, there are few enemies that stand a chance at close range, and it can also be a great suppression weapon up to mid range with FMJ. At long range, burst firing is needed, even with the Grip, since the jerky recoil is still present. Optional weapon attachments *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *Flash Hider *Grip *Extended magazine *FMJ Bullets Trivia * The Shred-4 has a "frowny face" sticker on the end of the carry handle. This may be a reference to the "Mr. Yuk" stickers seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 in the lens caps of some sniper rifle scopes. * In campaign mode (except for Hard and Extreme) the Shred-4 appears more powerful than it's multiplayer stats (i.e. blowing up motorbikes with just a few bullets). * Some notable KPR troops that used the Shred-4 is in Mission 5 (After breaking into the village), Mission 7 (The guy beside the turret and in the train station), Mission 8 (after the tank factory) and in Mission 13 (the area with generators that look like jet engines). * In Multiplayer challenges, the attachments icon has a Shred-4 with an ACOG scope. This is a very effective attachment for the Shred-4 along with the grip since visual recoil is reduced when aiming down the sights. This combination however, is recommended only for close, close medium, and medium ranges since the bullets will vanish completely at long ranges. * The Shred-4 fires two bullets when the shoot button is tapped once. * The Shred-4 in campaign has a lower rate of fire than in multiplayer. Gallery Shred41.PNG|The Shred-4's appearance in first person. Shred42.PNG|Iron sights of the Shred-4. Shred43.PNG|Firing the Shred-4. Shred44.PNG|Firing the Shred-4 while aiming down sights. Shred46.PNG|Reloading the Shred-4. Shred45.PNG|The Shred-4 in Chase Shred-4 Red Dot Mission 7.png|A secret Shred-4 with a Red Dot in Mission 7 MC3-Shred-4-armory.jpg|The Shred-4 in the armoury See also Modern Combat 5: Blackout The Shred-4 was added to Modern Combat 5 in the Spring Update. It is the Tier 6 primary weapon of the Support class. While it has a below-average damage rating, it makes up for this disadvantage with a high rate of fire and unrivaled accuracy within the light machine gun class. Its low accuracy statistic is misleading, as the Shred-4 comes has a special mechanic in which weapon accuracy steadily increases as the weapon is fired continuously, rather than decrease as in the case with typical automatic weapons. This mechanic makes the weapon perform akin to a mounted machine gun, allowing the player to simply hold down the trigger and hose down an area with a continuous stream of bullets, making it a good suppression weapon. As of the current version, Shred has the highest damage points (23 damage points with Flash Hider Muzzle), even higher than of R.C.F.-08's 20 Damage Points with Flash Hider and AX-100 II's 21 Damage points with Flash Hider. Currently being the most powerful LMG in its class along with R.C.F.-08. Amd slow reload problem can be solved by using Reloader core, a Support only core, which will reload your weapon, (here Shred-4) automatically after a successful kill. Gallery MC5-Shred-4-armory.png|The Shred-4, as seen in the Armoury. MC5-Shred-4-fp firing.png|Firing the Shred-4. shred.jpg|The Support soldier holding the Shred-4. See also Category:Spring Update